Convenience
by SJ Cloude
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki. It was but a convenience that Kaname was the one asked to tutor Yuuki. one-shot.


Author's Note: This is the VK version of my other fic, **Tutor**, which is a La Corda D' Oro fic. Though not as innocent or as light and cherry, along the way, it got a little darker *stabs self*. I got this idea while looking at the advertisements of the Vampire Knight DS game (credit to Sakagure Livejournal) which is going to be released on January 29, 2009!!! (I want it! XD) And so I thought that it would be interesting to write a short fic about it.

For those waiting for **Possession: Aegri Somnia**, so sorry it took so long! *is shot* I've been busy in school, but do expect something this week or the next! All hail Christmas break!

Warning: Some suggestive themes. A little bit of angst-y Kaname-sama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights. The part regarding Chairman Cross's interviews are found in the drama CD which I don't own either.

Dedicated to all KanamexYuuki fans, as always.

Setting: Pre-Yuuki-vampire days.

-

-

-

The circumstances were all too convenient; he mused as he closed his eyes and slung his arm over them. The chairman was out on a conference, Kiryuu Zero was on an assignment and the final exams for the day class were starting in two days.

Like a Christmas present, he thought in amusement.

A very interesting Christmas present.

At the moment, the girl who filled his thoughts about ninety percent of his lifetime was sitting with her back hunched over his desk – studying.

It was one of those times when she was awfully still and silent, he noted, though maybe because academics were never her strong point.

This was the exact reason why she was in his room right now, totally unguarded, the soft skin of her neck, arms and legs exposed to his convenience – or possibly otherwise. At the request of the chairman (which was supposedly kept as a secret from Zero, but he found out anyway) Kaname was asked to tutor Yuuki for her finals. Of course when the silver-haired hunter found out, he did all but kill the chairman on the spot. Announcing to his mentor that he was not going to go through with his job anymore and instead volunteered to tutor Yuuki himself than leave her in a nest of blood-sucking monsters.

A point to which Kaname would have retorted calmly – in a way that he was sure would annoy the hunter - that Kiryuu was the one who went around sucking Yuuki's blood and not the 'blood-sucking monsters', which was sure to lead then into a silent glaring contest of some sort that would ultimately displease Yuuki if ever she hears about their confrontation.

But thankfully, the chairman put down his foot and the problem – which Kaname thought was not a problem to begin with until Zero acted up – was but away as neatly as possible.

The whole ordeal had been troublesome, and that was only a small part of it. The next was persuading Yuuki that it would be best to hold their little tutoring session inside his room. It was amusing and slightly annoying at the same time that she had been so flustered at his suggestion that he could only guess what thoughts were starting to run inside her mind.

He felt a small smirk tug the end of his lips at the memory.

What a troublesome child indeed.

Still, he could not help but let out a low chuckle as he fondly watched her struggle with the math question he had written neatly on a fresh and smooth white paper. Yuuki, he told himself for the fifth time that evening was the epitome of all that was adorable. Her face was slightly flushed, a dusky pink color staining her cheeks – the cause of it he knew as he caught sight of her eyes darting towards him every few seconds – her bangs were pushed away from her face by a small black hair band, clearing his view of her face, her expression contorted in a mixture of mild annoyance and what seemed like… distress?

"Is something the matter?" he asked. He swung his legs from where they were comfortably propped on the sofa to the floor and stood up, languidly walking to where she sat.

His eyes caught the slight stiffening of her body when she suddenly noticed his proximity. "Yuuki?"

"Ka- Kaname- senpai!"

Kaname stood behind her chair and planted both his hands next to where hers rested on a table. He lowered his head next to hers and looked at how she was faring with her problem. He blinked, though not at all fazed with the fact that the paper remained blank. He let out a breath which tickled her ear and paused for a moment as he watched her turn red and squirm under his attention before proceeding to pick up a random pen on his table.

"Should I give you a hand?" he asked teasingly although his hand was already poised over the paper.

"Please…d- do," the flustered girl managed to squeak out as she retrieved her hand which lay impossibly near Kaname's and folded them self-consciously on her lap.

"First of all," Kaname patiently explained in detail the solution to finding _x_ and politely asking whether she understood what him after every step. He could see, from her expression that she tried hard to concentrate, her brows were scrunched up together and her eyes were staring hard on the paper, but something about the abnormally red color of her cheeks that never went away from the moment they had met earlier that evening which made him think that _something_ could be bothering her.

"Yuuki?"

She nodded her head in a rather frantic fashion, eyes still glued on the paper.

He raised a brow at her response.

Odd… Did he happen to write something funny? He couldn't help but glance at the paper for a moment, but there was nothing but algebra on it.

Something he said maybe? He mentally shook his head at the possibility; he had been immersing himself with thoughts of math that the slip-up was impossible.

"Why were you nodding your head?" He finally asked, his voice laughing, though he could not hide the hint of curiosity it carried. "I didn't ask a question."

Her eyes slightly widened for a moment and a jolt of awareness. Again, a small embarrassed squeak escaped her lips before she apologized. "I'm sor-ry! I.. couldn't… um…" she instinctively turned to look at him, but when her eyes rested on his face which was a little too close to be comfortable, her already incoherent thoughts were replaced with nothing but the sound of air.

Empty.

She finally lost it, she decided.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question though he didn't move from his position, "I'm sorry-"

"Not at all Kaname-senpai!" at the sound of his apology, words started spilling out of her mouth without her even needing to think. "I was just distracted and-"

"Distracted?"

She caught herself, her face reddening even more as she realized what she had just spewed out. I might just be getting ahead of myself, she frantically thought, just because I said I was distracted doesn't mean that Kaname-sama would think… "I…" but again, words failed her.

"Yuuki? Are you alright? Your face is awfully red," he inquired in amusement. "What were you saying? About the distraction?" as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he was being mean. He didn't need to know and yet he wanted to hear them.

He wanted to hear her say that his presence was distracting her.

Though he knew he distracted her even if he wasn't around personally. The perfect opportunity to watch the blood rush to her face at this close proximity was undeniably tempting and he didn't even bother to second guess why the chairman had chosen him – out of all the other people - to tutor Yuuki.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway.

Exactly why she was brought here, a voice in his head whispered. A perfect chance to be near her, and to think that he was tasked to be _teaching_ her, but from how the evening was faring, he doubted any teaching would be done.

But tutoring provided him a reason not to ravish her like the monster that he was.

As Kaname stared at her, Yuuki couldn't help but be caught in his gaze. His dark eyes were deep pools of sadness despite the upturned curved of his lips. She licked her lips in attempt to relieve their dryness but her action proved otherwise as the sandy feeling extended all the way down her throat when she noticed how his eyes flickered towards her lips, lingered there, before leaving them in favor for her eyes.

Then, as her heart drummed wildly against her chest, she was sure that she was incapable of doing anything else but to stare at him. At how the dark locks of his hair fell over his beautiful eyes, at how his long and lean arms were like a protective cage around her, at his beautifully carved chest which was exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. Her whole body tingled at the sight, and she forced her breath to stay even, though it was probably the next hardest thing to do that night.

"Yuuki…"

He was calling out her name again, in that deep velvety voice she wanted to drown in. She gulped followed by a small whimper she had failed to suppress. Her eye sight was getting hazy, she thought; it was as if Kaname was edging even nearer to her. "Math…" she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

He chuckled, a low husky sound that she could feel to her rumbling in her very bones. "You think…" he whispered darkly, eyes hidden from her view as he let it fall gracefully on her shoulder. "Given our situation," he blindly ran his right hand down her right arm, feeling her shiver despite the heat of her skin – the heat rising wildly between them. "_You_ can still continue to study with me…" he trailed off as his hand rested comfortably on her small hip.

He could feel the blood pulsing beneath her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt. It was so easy to tear through the fabric, to bite into her silken skin, hot with wanting him. But the idea of having to bite through cotton was not appealing and so he considered sliding his head towards her neck instead. He would taste her skin first; breathe in her irresistible scent to torture his senses before he'd slowly sink his fangs into her skin, ravishing every sensation as she'd writhe in the pleasure of his bite beneath him.

"Can you still remember what I just taught you, Yuuki?" he said her name in a way that made her body jerk and shiver. She could hear the warning tone in his voice, but instead of pushing him away, she found herself falling even further into the darkness. All lingering thoughts of math or her finals and even how Kaname's credibility as a teacher will be tarnished if she failed the exams vanished from her mind.

"No…" she replied, breathless. Her mind had failed to process all his explanations, from the moment their study session had started, especially when he was standing so close that all she needed to do was turn her head before her aching lips met his. "Because Kaname-sama is…" she loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Distracting me…"

His eyes flashed as he raised his head to look at her face once again. It was there again, the light of her innocence shining in her brown eyes, and yet right now in his arms he could compare her to nothing but a tempting siren sent by the raging monster within him.

A tempting offer, he thought as he carried her towards the king sized bed and laid her on the silken sheets.

"Kaname-sama…"

Right now, he wouldn't have minded if all she ever said again was his name.

His chest ached at the thought and he found himself frowning. The pain of having to keep her human suddenly washing through him. How easy it would be, to turn her back into his lovely sister at the moment, to return to her the memories so cruelly taken away from her.

Return to him the only woman he had ever loved.

He touched her face and she leaned against the warmth of his hand, her eyes closing.

After ten long years, it shouldn't matter if he had to wait any longer.

Soon, she started breathing deeply, her body turning limp as sleep took over her senses. Kaname then wrapped a blanket around her before he walked away from the bed and towards the window. The fleeting happiness he had felt just a few moments ago suddenly felt distant, as if they had been a part of his memories of ten years ago. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair; the cold empty expression he usually wore around the Night class replaced the sincere warmth that he showed to Yuuki alone.

Kiryuu Zero would be returning the next morning no doubt, he thought in disdain. The silver-haired hunter would be back at Yuuki's side.

His jaw twitched in annoyance as he entertained thoughts of Zero.

And that chairman…

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction as a sudden thought occurred to him. About three weeks ago, he could remember being dragged in the middle of the night to the chairman's office for a 'chat'. He glared at the floor as he remembered their conversation. It was distinctly something regarding about his reliability.*

Could it be that tonight had been a trap? To expose his self-concluded unreliability?

Kaname coughed into his hand.

No… the chairman couldn't be _that_ crafty.

-

-

end.

-

A/N: Did that even make sense? I shall explain a little.

*I couldn't really remember how their conversation went in the drama CD so if it's wrong, please do correct me. So chairman Cross called for Kaname to have a little one-on-one chat and somehow they touched on the subject about Kaname being unreliable and so Kaname told the chairman to keep it a secret from everyone that he wasn't a reliable person.

It was a sad attempt for VK humor, but I'm working on it!! Feel free to give suggestions and whatnot.

Plus I think I had to much fun with Kaname and Yuuki this time that I couldn't really keep with the characters, I mean, will Yuuki actually do that? *crosses fingers*

But I hope you all enjoyed it!! And Merry Christmas!!

Review please!!


End file.
